cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Smits
Jimmy Smits (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977)'' [Bail Organa]: Although Jimmy does not actually appear in this film (which was made before he even began his acting career), the subsequent prequels (and spinoff film Rogue One) retroactively revealed that he was killed in the destruction of the planet Alderaan in this film. It's arguable whether or not this "counts," but I'll go ahead and list it just in case. *''Running Scared'' (1986) [Julio Gonzales]: Shot to death by Billy Crystal during a shoot-out (causing him to fall down an escalator); his body is shown again traveling down on the escalator steps as Gregory Hines checks on him. *''The Believers'' (1987) [Tom Lopez]: Stabs himself in the stomach and chest, after being compelled to do so by Malick Bowens' supernatural powers. His body is shown again afterwards when Robert Loggia brings Martin Sheen to the crime scene (then again when they find snakes in his stomach). *''Murder in Mind ''(1997) [Peter Walker]: Stabbed repeatedly in the chest and stomach (with a blade then a set of shears) by Nigel Hawthorne; shown in a flashback sequence. (We're initially led to believe that he was killed by Mary-Louise Parker, but this is later revealed to be a false memory that Nigel hypnotically suggesed to Mary-Louise.) TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Brother's Keeper (1984)'' [Detective Eddie Rivera]: Killed in an explosion along with Michael Santoro when a car bomb planted by one of Miguel Pinero's men goes off under a freeway while he's standing next to the car, while Don Johnson tries to warn them. *''Saturday Night Live (Nov. 10, 1990)'' [Frank]: In the "Perceptive Detective" sketch, he is shot in the chest by Dana Carvey after he tires of Jimmy reversing the words in the sentences to make himself look clever. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Tommyknockers'' (1993 TV mini-series) [Jim 'Gard' Gardner]: Sacrifices himself in an explosion by blowing up the spaceship to destroy the Tommyknockers. *''NYPD Blue: Hearts and Souls (1998)'' [Detective Bobby Simone]: Dies of a heart infection in the hospital, with Kim Delaney by his bedside. *''Dexter: I Had a Dream (2008)'' [Assistant District Attorney Miguel Prado]: Garroted by Michael C. Hall after Jimmy breaks into Lauren Velez ' home in an attempt to kill her. His body is shown again in the subsequent episode Do You Take Dexter Morgan?, when a jogger discovers him in the park. Gallery Pilot-Brother-s-Keeper-miami-vice-20319652-500-375.jpg|Jimmy Smits' death (along with Michael Santoro) in ''Miami Vice: My Brother's Keeper Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Actors who died in John Schlesinger Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:Surinamese actors and actresses Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Actors who died in George Lucas Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:24 cast members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Death scenes by heart infection Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by bodily injection Category:NYPD Blue Cast Members Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Video Game Stars